


Acceptance

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Neighbors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 5: Cozy cottage.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 5: Cozy cottage.

"They're such nice boys," Mrs Nithercott said to her husband during their evening walk. They stopped in front of the small cottage two doors down, a curl of smoke rising from the chimney, admiring the fairy lights twinkling on the Christmas tree stood proudly in the front window.

Mr Nithercott frowned slightly. Back in his day, people didn't care for men of that sort, what with blue hair and vibrant tattoos. It's as if they _wanted_ people to know they were nancy boys!

Still, his wife wasn't wrong. The house was well-kept, there weren't loud parties or suspicious visitors. The younger one had even brought a pot of home-made chicken soup a month ago when the Nithercotts had fallen ill. 

He'd never tell Mrs Nithercott, but it was even better than hers. 

"Perhaps they'd like one of your famous Christmas puddings," he said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. 

Mrs Nithercott blushed and touched her hand to her cheek, a shy smile on her lips. "You think so?"

Mr Nithercott nodded once. "I know so. Come along, my dear." 

She looped her arm through his and they continued on their way through the quiet village of Godric's Hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> In trying to find a unique English last name, I came across this: [Ten Rare English Surnames About to Go Extinct](https://blogs.ancestry.com/cm/10-rare-english-surnames-about-to-go-extinct).


End file.
